


无题

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun
Summary: 练习室，公寓





	1. 无题（上）

R文处女作，白嘟。  
 18+，现实背景，正经八本的是肉，欲，没别的。  
  内容涉及:  
 哭泣的小嘟。

用词稍微不洁。

 

“电影已经拍完了，之后还有配音。”  
“我算了算，演唱会还有两个月的准备时间。”  
都暻秀从边伯贤身后拿过一瓶水。  
“最近新开了一家冷面，听说很好吃，改天一起去吧。”  
“你有在听我说话吗？”  
“哦？嗯。”  
“说谎。”  
都暻秀眼睛弯弯，不在意地笑了笑。拧开瓶盖喝口水，挨着边伯贤坐了下来。

实际上，边伯贤从都暻秀靠近的那一刻，大脑就已经一片空白了。

整整一个月，已经整整一个月他都没有这么近地看过他的暻秀了。  
密集的日程填满了整个9月，都暻秀一直在紧张地拍摄电影，有时有团体活动，都暻秀也是在开始的前一秒准备完毕，一结束就小跑着坐上车直奔拍摄地。生活在片场，工作到不分昼夜。  
而边伯贤也没闲着，跟着前辈们参演了几场音乐剧，录制了一首ost，参加了一两个电台，九月也就没剩几天了。剩下的时间里边伯贤也很忙，一个人在外面租了一室一厅的公寓，忙着签约合同，忙着整理衣物，忙着收拾房间。  
忙着想他，想他，想他……  
都暻秀的一切一切，都让他想到疯狂。

成员们也各有各的行程，今天好不容易才聚齐。这次是为练习演唱会的舞蹈，今天只是先简单熟悉，所以练习从下午两点开始，到晚上六点就结束。  
成员们因为队长手里的搞笑照片而吵闹，谁也没注意坐在一边的两个人。  
边伯贤握住都暻秀微凉的手，十指相扣。  
真想牵过手，吻吻他的指尖。  
边伯贤侧头，用眼神抚摸过都暻秀的眼，鼻，唇。  
“暻秀啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“想你~”  
“我不就在这？”  
“想，你~”  
“知道了。”  
“想你，想你，真的想你。”  
“嗯。”  
都暻秀笑了一下。

都暻秀起身将水瓶放到边伯贤的另一侧。瓶身底部贴到地面的同时，一个温热清浅的吻滑过边伯贤左边的脸颊。  
所有动作都只是一瞬间的事。  
震耳欲聋的鼓声在耳边响起，由远及近。心脏被猛地一击，随即交相争艳的百花在眼前盛开。  
就这样被撩拨了。  
边伯贤晃过神来不敢相信地去看都暻秀，而都暻秀坐在原位，好像什么事都没发生过。  
清澈的茶色眼睛注视着他，竟在里面找不到一点狡黠的神色。  
边伯贤露出挫败又有些发狠的表情。  
“你可真狡猾啊。”  
都暻秀在那一瞬间残留的木质中性香加一些飘忽的椰奶香萦绕在鼻端。  
纤长的食指在都暻秀手背细腻的皮肤上缓慢地滑动，边伯贤眼神如炬。  
眼，唇，笑。手指，体温，甚至香水味。  
都暻秀的每一样，都勾引着边伯贤。

四个小时的练习完毕。  
都暻秀去了一趟洗手间，再回到练习室，就只有边伯贤一个人了。  
“都走了？”  
“哦。”  
边伯贤单腿支撑身体，吊儿郎当地靠在门边的墙上，低头漫不经心看着手机。  
都暻秀走到里面弯腰收拾背包，听到咔嚓锁门的声音。  
都暻秀直起身回过头。  
“怎么了……”  
身体被猛地翻转，背包掉在地上发出闷响。

"唔……"  
急切的薄唇覆盖上来，撞到牙齿。都暻秀吃痛地哼了一下。  
一步步后退，一步步逼近，最后抵在墙上，再也无路可退。  
边伯贤尝一尝像果冻一样富有弹性的下唇，灵活的舌头撬开牙关，饥渴地缠绕住躲闪的舌，再贪得无厌地舔舐细嫩的口腔。  
接吻的时候，边伯贤的下颚的线条犹如锋利的刀刃，脖颈上的青筋微微凸起，喉结变得更为明显。  
边伯贤撑起腋下抬高都暻秀的双臂，都暻秀环住边伯贤的脖颈。  
边伯贤的手摸索过腰侧又绕到背后，身后有力的手臂收紧，都暻秀的身体亲密无间地贴合着边伯贤。  
"嗯……"  
他扬起头犹如缺氧的鱼，承受着边伯贤热烈的吻。  
柔软丰厚的唇瓣被边伯贤吸吮，舌头被卷入又分开，分开又卷入，粘连的唇舌依依不舍。分泌的津液润湿了嘴角，色情的深吻发出细微的水声。  
一点点就让人羞愧不已的声响，引得都暻秀的睫毛像蝴蝶的羽翼轻颤。

裤子的金属拉链相互摩擦着，都暻秀清楚地感受到边伯贤下体的变化。  
“停下来……”都暻秀在吻中吐字不清地说道。然而边伯贤却加深了吻，手更放肆地抱着臀部，张开的十指满含暗示地抚摸揉捏着浑圆的臀瓣。  
边伯贤放开都暻秀的唇，湿热的气息吐在都暻秀的耳边。  
“宝贝儿，我硬了。”  
边伯贤顶着都暻秀，胯上下一动。  
露骨的语言和动作让都暻秀从头到脚产生难以言喻的颤栗。身体是最诚实的，与恋人亲昵紧贴，怎么会没有感觉？都暻秀咬住下唇抑制住呻吟，逃避着颈间边伯贤滚烫的唇。  
手被牵引着放到边伯贤的下体上，透过衣料也能感觉到炙热充血的性器的形状。  
边伯贤用牙齿轻咬都暻秀圆润的耳垂，手得寸进尺地带着都暻秀抚慰自己叫嚣的欲望，又毫不掩饰地发出让人脸红的低叹。  
面红耳赤的都暻秀推开边伯贤。  
情欲，如牛毛细雨在水面铺开，瞬息又变为滂沱大雨，泛起串串叠叠，密集激荡的涟漪。  
边伯贤越发深邃的眸紧盯着都暻秀，犹如猛兽看着自己的猎物。  
"这是练习室。"  
都暻秀用水波盈盈的双目瞪他，并非本意的娇嗔神态只叫心更加的痒。如此警告适得其反，边伯贤像八爪鱼般又贴了上去。  
"清醒点儿！"  
都暻秀手脚并用地抵住边伯贤，态度十分坚决。  
都暻秀永远是这样，即使现在脸颊泛红，呼吸紊乱，仿佛同边伯贤一样情欲渐升，他也仍然是最理智最冷静的那一个。  
这是都暻秀的可爱之处，也是他的可恨之处。  
"好吧好吧。"  
投降的边伯贤强压着下腹的燥热。  
知道边伯贤极度忍耐着，都暻秀的手上下顺着边伯贤僵硬的手臂安抚他，同时也靠在边伯贤身上平复着自己混乱的气息。  
边伯贤单手捧着都暻秀的脸，未满足地，贪恋地亲吻面颊，另一只手揉捏着柔韧纤细的腰。

"公寓……收拾好了吗？"  
"差不多了。怎么了？"  
都暻秀的头埋在边伯贤的肩窝，头顶磨蹭着脖颈，柔顺的发丝扫得下巴发痒。  
像猫一样的撒娇。  
"今晚带我去看看。"  
对于都暻秀来说，这已经是最直接的邀请了。  
边伯贤会意，在都暻秀的脸蛋上猛亲了两口,笑得眯起眼。


	2. 无题中（公寓）

卧室打着暖黄的灯光，昏暗的空间里扩散着沐浴液清新的香气，安静的室内只有衣服的摩擦声和细微低沉的喘息声。

都暻秀上身被抵在窗户上，皎月在身后的夜空低语。  
穿着边伯贤的t恤，玻璃的冰凉透过衣料引起后背皮肤的战栗。坐在木质的飘窗上，下半身赤裸地暴露在空气中，身体微微颤抖。  
一双欣长匀称的细腿被分开，架在边伯贤瘦削结实的宽肩上，小腿下意识地勾着边伯贤的后背，脚趾蜷缩又伸开。  
面红心跳，身体发热，连带着皮肤也蒸腾出热气。  
"嗯！"  
都暻秀忽地伸直脖颈。突然被更深地吸紧，快感冲击理智，来不及忍耐住的呻吟从牙关泄露。  
一双骨节分明的手享受地揉捏着滑嫩的大腿，埋在腿间的头抬起来，边伯贤吐出坚挺秀气的性器，故意发出“啵”的一声清响。  
边伯贤就这样跪在都暻秀面前为他口交。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗？”微卷的留海贴在额前，发梢还挂着水珠，边伯贤舔着嘴角看都暻秀。  
那看他的眼神让都暻秀像被电击，有麻酥酥的电流穿过全身。  
明明是边伯贤在做着色情的事，可觉得羞耻不已的却是自己。  
都暻秀不回答，嘴唇吐出混乱的气息。湿润的眼微睁，睫毛忽闪忽闪。  
边伯贤露出坏笑，眼里有妖娆的雾气升起。手握住性器，舌头舔弄柱身。轻触，打圈，上下舔舐，整根吞进又吐出，含住头部一吸，舌头却又不触碰最敏感的顶端。  
“嗯……”  
都暻秀弓起身体，心里大骂这个狡猾的家伙，手无所适从地揉乱了边伯贤头顶的发丝。手指攥着几缕头发抓住又松开。

边伯贤缓慢地吞吐着，眼睛直勾勾盯着意乱情迷的都暻秀。  
温和的都暻秀，冷静的都暻秀，近乎完美的都暻秀，此时正因自己玩弄着他最敏感，最私密的器官而不安地蹙起眉，沉沦在不受掌控的欲望之中。  
光是这样想着，看着，触摸着，边伯贤的下身就已经坚硬肿胀地要爆发。

情欲的绯红在两人的脸上晕开。

抬起一只手臂，手指隔着棉质的t恤揉捏充血的乳头。另一只手和唇一同服侍着性器，顶部渗出液体，欲望濒临绝顶。  
都暻秀望着视线里徐晃的窗帘，手掌抓住边伯贤抬起的手臂，发热的手心触碰到冰凉的肌肤。下身小幅度地向前挺送，都暻秀体内的欲望迫切地想要找寻出口。  
“伯贤，伯贤……”  
边伯贤摸索着牵过都暻秀的手，用唇一个个轻啄过圆润小巧的指尖，今天早些时候的想法终于如愿以偿。只要能一直听到恋人呢喃自己的名字，无论什么愿望他都会满足都暻秀，就算现在让他立刻结束生命又如何呢？  
手按摩轻划过底部的囊袋，边伯贤加快速度套弄起来。手指摩擦着顶端，舔掉浊液，灵活的舌头吸着顶端的小孔。  
“嗯……”  
欲望一股股地涌向浪尖，都暻秀想要从边伯贤的口中退出。  
边伯贤无所谓地说：“就这么射进来吧。”不顾都暻秀的推拒，说着就又含住了头端。  
“不行……不行……！”  
都暻秀呼吸变得急促，一个惊呼，攀上了高潮。在高潮的前一刻都暻秀推开边伯贤，但仍然有一部分射在了边伯贤的脸上。边伯贤舔掉嘴角零星的精液。

都暻秀胸膛快速地起伏着，用手抹干净俊秀面容上的液体。边伯贤起身吻住都暻秀，咸涩的味道在唇舌间交换。  
“抱歉。”  
“都说射进来也没关系啦。”  
边伯贤拿过湿巾擦干净都暻秀的手掌，手还在安抚着射精后痉挛的性器。  
都暻秀望着边伯贤，手指勾画着近一个月没有细致触摸过的脸庞。

都暻秀起身让边伯贤站好。  
膝盖触碰到柔软的毛毯，裸露的双腿不会感觉到地板的冰凉。  
边伯贤制住他解着睡衣裤带的手。  
“暻秀，不这么做也可以。”  
“又不是没做过。”  
都暻秀解开带子，宽松的睡裤掉到地上。伸出舌头，故作镇定地隔着内裤轻舔了一下已经完全勃起的性器。  
“你不想么？”  
就只是那么一下，边伯贤便舒服到近乎晕厥。  
拉下内裤的边缘，巨大滚烫的性器一下子弹了出来。两人同时倒吸一口气。  
完全不同于自己的尺寸，且充满男性的气息。  
都暻秀盯着眼前的庞然大物，眼睛不安地晃动，手抓着内裤的边缘僵着没有动作。  
宛若处子，可远观而不可亵玩，却心甘情愿地跪在自己面前。  
神情透着不安甚至一点害怕，但又不开口拒绝自己。  
望着都暻秀这幅模样，边伯贤肮脏不堪的想法占据了大脑，所有的怜惜和不忍全部被抛到脑后。  
“要做就好好做哦。”  
边伯贤恶劣地向前胡乱顶弄了一下站立的性器，前端触碰到都暻秀软绵绵的脸颊。  
“别闹。”都暻秀红着脸抓住边伯贤的根部。手里的性器烫手，能清楚地感受到脉搏的跳动。  
白皙纤长的手指上下套弄起硬挺粗壮的性器，红润微凉的心形唇小心翼翼地亲吻着头端。  
生涩，害羞，完全没有技巧的动作，却让边伯贤几乎失去理智。

“我来。”边伯贤扶着性器。  
“什么？”都暻秀抬头，用湿润的眼睛不明所以地看他。  
边伯贤金属质感的嗓音沙哑着开口说：“张嘴。”  
边伯贤硕大的龟头抵着都暻秀殷红丰满的唇瓣，像伞一样。  
都暻秀咽了一下口水。徐徐地张开口。  
“含住它。”  
羞耻和欲望折磨着都暻秀。  
他低垂着眼睫，张着嘴准备去容纳边伯贤。而边伯贤却故意不直接送进去，龟头打在都暻秀嘴边，凶狠的利器已经渗出黏液，弄脏了都暻秀干净的小脸。  
都暻秀侧过脸伸出艳红的舌尖勾过头端，性器擦着口腔的边缘进入，边伯贤戳到湿热柔软的内壁，发出满足的叹息。都暻秀因为不适皱起了英气的眉。  
"暻秀，知道之后怎么做吧？"  
用教小朋友一样的语调说着，边伯贤坏心地挺送了两下，催促着都暻秀用嘴讨好自己。  
双手扶着根部，都暻秀的头前后摆动起来。  
舌头费力地包裹着柱身，吞吐的时候尽量不磕碰牙齿。都暻秀的技巧显然是不如边伯贤熟练的。  
边伯贤摸着都暻秀白皙柔软的耳朵，低头欣赏他的动作。  
都暻秀吐出握住性器，伸出舌头安抚整个柱身，再学着边伯贤的样子绕着敏感的龟头打转。边伯贤不禁发出被取悦的轻叹。  
“我的暻秀真棒……唱歌，跳舞，演戏，所有的事情都那么得心应手，连这种事……”  
细长的十指插入乌黑的发丝中，边伯贤捧着都暻秀的头猛地一送。  
“唔！”  
“嗯……也学得这么快。”  
都暻秀吞咽下津液。即使是被突然的深入，也努力包容着硕大，甚至舌头还黏腻地贴着柱身，尽责地舔弄。如此顺从的模样让边伯贤又涨大了一圈。  
"这么小的嘴，怎么能盛下我呢？可还是完全容纳了，真神奇。而且还那么紧地吸着，舌头又湿又滑……"  
边伯贤配合说话的节奏，整根进整根出，一下又一下，不紧不慢地有力地抽插着。随着大幅度的动作，都暻秀不适地低低呜咽。  
因为边伯贤的话语和动作，都暻秀的身体抑制不住地发抖。更深的红晕爬上脸颊，闭着眼，浓密纤长的睫毛无助地呼扇着。发泄过的下身又有勃起的迹象。

主动权再次交给都暻秀，边伯贤居高临下地看着，心中充斥着占有的快感。  
红肿水润的双唇张到最大，嘴被充血的凶器严丝合缝地填满。前后移动的时候嘴角粉红的嫩肉外翻，被带出又带入。喉结来回上下，性器抽送的深度也因此一浅一深。  
边伯贤捏着都暻秀的下巴让他抬头。  
都暻秀含着粗长的性器抬眼看他，漂亮的眉头蹙如美人峰，黑白分明的圆眼微微失神，眼底泛着惹人怜爱的水光。

纯洁又淫荡。

粗喘着，情欲难耐地扯住都暻秀柔顺的黑发，完全抽出来……  
"唔！"都暻秀发出缺氧的闷声。  
挺腰野蛮地一插到底，顶入喉管的最深处紧压不松手。  
"哈……"边伯贤直直地扬起头。  
都暻秀生理反射性地收缩喉咙来抗拒挤进来的异物，而边伯贤的性器，尤其是敏感的龟头，被狭窄的喉咙紧实地吸住而带来了更多的快感。  
粗鲁的性器退出，受刺激而过多分泌的津液连丝带出。都暻秀擦着下巴的液体咳嗽起来。

不忍再继续了。边伯贤抱着都暻秀躺到床上。撑在上方，边伯贤心疼地亲亲都暻秀泛红的眼角，抚摸着都暻秀红肿的嘴唇。  
"对不起，都是因为暻秀你露出那么色情的表情看着我，我才忍不住的。还难受吗？很难受吧？"  
都暻秀抓住边伯贤的手撒气地咬了一口。  
"哎呦！"  
"你废话！"  
"对不起嘛！"  
边伯贤讨好地揉着都暻秀的唇。盯着娇艳欲滴的唇瓣，起初只是安慰的抚摸逐渐变了味。边伯贤墨色的眸犹如充满欲望的黑洞，忘不到底。  
撑着都暻秀的下巴，边伯贤用大拇指按压着饱满有弹性的下唇。  
“暻秀……”  
边伯贤低头含住都暻秀的唇……


	3. 无题下1（公寓）

两人赤裸相对地拥吻着。  
都暻秀没有外人想象得那么坚强。  
边伯贤湿润的舌头在乳晕上画圈，偶尔才可怜一下站立着的殷红的乳头。  
左手本来上下规律地套弄着都暻秀的性器，手掌却突然覆盖住敏感的头部，收紧揉弄起来。  
“嗯……”都暻秀难耐地弓起身子，嘴里发出隐忍的呜咽。  
你看，就这么轻轻地欺负他一下，那双干净清澈的眼睛就充满了水汽，呼吸也不受控制地混乱起来。  
当然，都暻秀的柔弱，只有边伯贤看得到。  
也只能他看到。

细长的手指已经加到第三根了。手心朝上，三根手指并在一起，涂着润滑液缓慢地顶进去，穴口的褶皱被撑平。前后抽送了十几下，窄紧的后穴才终于有了软化的迹象。  
“真紧呐，这一个月你都没有碰过这里吗？”  
都暻秀咬着下唇，英俊好看到极点的眉头皱在一起。  
“碰没碰？”得不到都暻秀回答的边伯贤坏心眼地将手指顶进去，极为熟悉地找到腺体所在之处，粗鲁地摩擦敏感点。都暻秀的身体立即做出颤抖的反应。  
“嗯……”  
“嗯？嗯是什么意思？碰了，还是没碰？”边伯贤露出故作迷茫的表情，靠近都暻秀潮红的小脸，执意要他给个答案。  
都暻秀瞪他一眼。边伯贤低低地笑了。

边伯贤用舌头服务着都暻秀的性器，在身体里的手指也没停着，勤恳地扩张肠道，持续按摩敏感点。  
都暻秀的嫩肉蠕动着感受边伯贤的手指，纤长的，带有热度的手指。被涂抹的润滑液融化在身体里。  
边伯贤拉开床头柜的抽屉，都暻秀握住他的手腕。  
“不用，进来吧。”  
对上都暻秀沾染情欲的双眼，边伯贤心中的欲火好像要将他烧成灰烬。  
分开双腿，边伯贤扶着顶端已经渗出粘液的充血性器抵在都暻秀的穴口。后穴轻微地张合着，不知是因为紧张还是期待。  
龟头对准入口，边伯贤缓慢直挺地推进去。整根性器没入的瞬间，呻吟和满足的叹息同时奏鸣。

“真紧……”  
都暻秀能感受到龟头在里面跳动了一下。  
内壁的嫩肉缠上来，推拒巨物的入侵。边伯贤抵在里面被攥着也不好受，暂时停下动作让都暻秀适应，俯身在都暻秀的唇上一啄。  
边伯贤温和地来回抽送几下，内壁逐渐容纳他，之后挺起腰，次次朝着敏感点撞过去。都暻秀体会到酥麻舒服的感觉，手扯着身下的床单，连呼吸也像娇喘。  
一直观察着都暻秀表情的边伯贤看出他也动情，抬起都暻秀的双腿，龟头一下下顶着湿滑的内壁，敏感的顶端被挤压，性器变得更大，狭窄的穴口被撑得满满的，不留一丝缝隙。

都暻秀被前后晃动着，神志模糊之下抬眼瞄着边伯贤的宽肩窄臀，身体的曲线是如雕刻出来的一样优美，每一寸肌肉底下都蕴含力量。  
精致的五官，细长的颈，穿衣服总喜欢露出藕段般的前臂。如同温和无害的少年，实际外表下隐藏着野性的一面。  
充斥情欲发狠的时候，就像现在，从脖颈到手臂再到手背都凸起细细的青筋。反抗便用双臂用力地绞着你，像蛇一样。

将腿分得更直，边伯贤的手抓得细嫩的大腿根发红，整根拔出再整根插入，向甬道更深端挺进去。动作没有章法，欲望却得到了更多的满足。  
即使这样，也是在忍耐着的。  
嘴唇呼出热气，双手上下抚摸着都暻秀的大腿，边伯贤皱起的眉宇间压抑着更多想要爆发的欲望。  
都暻秀直起上半身环住边伯贤绷紧了肌肉的肩膀，扯着边伯贤的头发，牙齿咬一下耳垂，唇靠在边伯贤的耳侧轻喘，潮湿温热的气息吐出来：“伯贤呐，用力。”  
边伯贤差一点就此缴械投降。

坐起来，小腿环住有力的腰身，被边伯贤抱在怀里。  
身体被向上抬起，后穴抵着挺立的性器，毫无预兆地松手让他自由落下，借助着自身的重量，凶器猛地插到了难以想象的深度。  
“嗯！”  
都暻秀颤抖着紧抱住边伯贤这个眼前唯一的依靠。  
边伯贤用手指一遍遍抚摸都暻秀的脸，眼神痴迷地看着。  
"我疯了吧，怎么会这么想你……"  
边伯贤头靠在都暻秀的肩窝，迷恋地嗅着都暻秀的气息，薄唇吻过漂亮的锁骨，舌头色情地滑过肩头，再用牙齿感受一下光滑的肌肤。  
双手握着纤细柔韧的腰肢，小幅度但有力地上下抽插。持续了一会改变动作，双臂绕到身后竖直贴着单薄的背部，双手分别按压左右的肩膀。  
一边挺腰将已经整根插入的性器再向里顶，一边在胸前落下细密的吻，唇舌所及之处都被嘬过，舔过。  
“暻秀，暻秀啊……”  
龟头狠狠地搅动着深处，都暻秀细嫩的软肉被磨地又痒又疼。  
手撑着边伯贤的肩膀，指甲陷入皮肤里。身前的欲望被夹在两具身体中间摩擦，渗出的黏液沾到边伯贤紧实的小腹上。  
愉悦与痛苦交加的快感从脚趾传到头皮，令都暻秀头晕目眩。那一声声耳边的呼唤，不知是在现实，还是在梦中。

欲望将要登顶。  
边伯贤抓捏着都暻秀的臀瓣，加紧速度野蛮地向上抬起又压下，勃发的性器全部抽出，再尽情地一插到底，一次又一次，越来越快。  
边伯贤舌头品尝着脖颈的肌肤。  
“暻秀你好甜，甜得……跟蜜一样，真想吞下你……吃掉你。”  
都暻秀的身体如同一叶孤舟，在汪洋大海里飘荡，无助地被海浪拍打，喘息声随着边伯贤的幅度加重着。  
“暻秀，暻秀……嗯！”  
一个最深的顶入，边伯贤低吼着都暻秀的名字到达了顶峰。  
都暻秀的下唇几乎要被自己咬出血来，即使封住了口，哀鸣也从喉咙间泄露。  
抓着边伯贤的头发，清晰的感受到边伯贤在甬道中猛地射出滚烫的精液，一波又一波地往深处喷发。  
全身颤抖到微微痉挛。

都暻秀被放倒在床上，犹如沉入水中刚被救上岸一样，大口地呼吸着。  
边伯贤已经释放，而都暻秀的性器还可怜地挺立着，头部流出几滴液体来。都暻秀忍耐不住想伸手抚慰，却被边伯贤无情地抓住手腕。  
边伯贤低眸看着都暻秀，乌黑的眼睛闪着星星点点的亮光。  
"别急，还没结束呢。"


	4. 无题下2（公寓）

空气中弥漫着情事后的淫靡。  
边伯贤的胸膛前后起伏着，刚高潮过的身体散发着热气，腹部的一块块肌肉变得更为坚硬。  
手臂撑在都暻秀头的两侧，眼底卷着欲望的漩涡。  
都暻秀屏息看着边伯贤从上方压下来，湿热的气息呼到他的脸上。  
“不……”  
都暻秀竟有些害怕，小臂无力地推搡着边伯贤。可毫无作用，反倒被压上来的胸膛可怜地折在胸前。  
边伯贤从喉咙发出悦耳的笑声：“怕什么呢？”  
抬起都暻秀的下巴，火热的舌头挤进去，吸过粉嫩的舌头带入自己的口腔中疼爱，缠绵地绕着圈。  
放开舌头的时候发出一声“渍”的轻响，色情的声音惹得都暻秀的睫毛害羞地轻颤。用舌尖描绘着樱桃红的心形唇，再轻啄两口。  
双手从上到下摩挲着光滑细腻的皮肤。  
边伯贤抬起身，欣赏着身下的都暻秀。  
汗湿的留海黏在前额，牛奶的皮肤透着粉红色，迷人的大眼里全是雾气，粉红的舌头在微启的唇间若隐若现。  
全身都泛着漂亮的樱花色，形状秀气挺直的性器现在半硬的躺在小腹上。  
从脚趾到发梢，身下的性器也不例外，每一处都精雕细琢，每一样他都爱不释手。  
还缺了点什么。  
边伯贤不满意地皱眉思索着。眼睛突然一亮，手摸到后面，从后穴中挖出许多精液，抹在都暻秀的腹部上。  
边伯贤眯着眼弯起嘴角。  
太完美了。  
边伯贤一边开口连连赞叹着真漂亮，一边感受着嫩肉吸紧自己，将性器再次顶入。

 发泄过一次的边伯贤慢条斯理地享用着都暻秀：  
下身缓慢有节奏地抽插着，双手肆意妄为胡乱揉捏着都暻秀的身体；抓过纤细的脚踝亲吻光洁的小腿。将手指伸进都暻秀的口腔中，搅弄着柔软湿润的舌，模拟性器抽插；抹过一点精液涂到乳头上面，两指夹击捏着揉着，在乳晕上画圆。发硬站立着的小巧圆粒，如刚洗过的樱桃般泛着水光。  
边伯贤将坚挺的性器拔出，扶着顶端插进松软的小嘴，温柔地浅插，却迟迟不完全没入。  
因为边伯贤的性器磨人的动作，都暻秀内壁的嫩肉推拒又缠绕着，同时又让都暻秀身体因为不安而微微颤抖着。  
都暻秀眼眸微张，面色潮红，眉头难耐地蹙起，娇艳欲滴的唇瓣时而被牙齿咬住，时而张开呼出断断续续的气息。  
极致清纯的面容，神态却性感到令人窒息。  
美丽却不自知。  
每天生活在闪光灯下的这个人，他真的不知道自己多有诱惑力么？边伯贤懊恼地用牙齿磨着都暻秀精致细腻的手指。  
不可能不知道的。边伯贤生气地想。  
"嗯啊！"都暻秀整个人突然被猛地顶到床头，边伯贤炙热的性器整根没入都暻秀的身体里。  
都暻秀发出来不及控制的短促尖叫，下巴高高的抬起，手抓紧了身下的床单。  
边伯贤握住腿根的手像摁下订书机一样固定住都暻秀，穴口被最大限度地撑开，两人交合处完美地契合在一起，巨大硬挺的性器被紧密地包裹住，边伯贤发出舒爽的叹息。  
“宝贝儿，你真棒……”  
太下流了。  
边伯贤对自己吻着，舔着，咬着，全身上下被揉捏抚摸个遍，像煮熟的虾一样缩起来，就又强迫着展开身体。下身被操弄着，以各种角度，以各种力道。  
边伯贤自己更不知廉耻地呻吟着，喘着，嘴上还不饶人的说出让他脸红心跳的话。  
人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，挣扎都只是徒劳。  
都暻秀无助地陷在边伯贤编织的情欲的网中，被任意把玩，被尽情享用。  
“嗯……”  
“宝贝儿再大声点。”  
被边伯贤开口提出这样的要求，都暻秀觉得更羞愧了。  
之后即使边伯贤每一下都坚定地顶着敏感点，快感直冲头顶，都暻秀也倔强地不再发出一丝声音。  
“暻秀啊，为什么要忍着呢？我想听你的声音。”  
边伯贤俯身吻着都暻秀的下颚，手顺着都暻秀的黑发，进出也变得柔和起来。  
“想叫就叫出来吧，忍着很难受的。”  
“暻秀别咬着唇好不好？都快咬破皮了。”  
安抚也没有用，都暻秀没有丝毫妥协的意思。  
执拗地不听话。越是施展技巧顺劝，越是要反抗到底。  
边伯贤在心中惊呼：天啊，这幅模样可爱死了……  
下腹的欲望更盛。

 边伯贤从都暻秀的身体里退出来。  
手拿过床头的红酒杯，打开早已醒好的红酒。这酒本来是为了庆祝都暻秀电影拍摄顺利完成的。  
酒红色的液体倒入杯中，手腕清缓摇晃，送到鼻端闻一闻，杯子边缘抵着薄唇送入，边伯贤用舌头滑动口中的液体，品尝着红酒的味道。  
仰头一口饮进，含在嘴里。捧过都暻秀的头，撬开牙关，抵着都暻秀的唇灌入，舌头压着都暻秀的，丝毫不给他反抗机会，让其尽数吞下。  
“嗯……”  
“这样，暻秀就可以叫出来了吧。”  
一杯接一杯，边伯贤用这种方式强迫着都暻秀喝下半瓶红酒。  
都暻秀的眼神变得迷离。  
“没关系，今天无论怎么喊怎么叫，都可以。也不要觉得难为情，因为暻秀喝醉了，所以是没办法控制自己的，一切都是酒的错……”  
边伯贤的手上下抚摸着光滑发热的肌肤，低沉小声地在都暻秀耳边说着，仿佛是一句催眠的咒语。  
是酒的错……边伯贤的话徘徊在脑海里。  
"啊……啊……"  
身体随着边伯贤的顶弄前后晃动，喉咙深处发出不加抑制的喊叫。  
其实半瓶红酒根本灌不醉海量的都暻秀。  
都暻秀明白，边伯贤更明白。  
一切只不过是放肆宣泄欲望的借口。

 边伯贤在他上方挺动着腰，性器缓慢有力地埋进身体里。  
龟头摩擦过敏感点，都暻秀收紧了甬道，边伯贤的低喘从淡薄的唇中呼出，下颚露出尖锐的弧度，一滴汗从额发滑过脸颊。  
都暻秀受迷惑地起身吻住边伯贤。  
都暻秀蜻蜓点水地吻着，舌伸进去扫过内壁，舔过口腔上颚，再温柔地缠着舌头。嘴唇吻过嘴边那颗小小的痣，用牙齿轻咬。  
边伯贤身体兴奋地发颤。  
“我的宝贝儿什么时候技术这么好了？”  
愉悦之余不禁想到都暻秀拍过的几场吻戏。  
听说这次电影里和女主角有很多约会的戏份，好吧，这他还能接受，不过重点是吻戏竟然有三场！这么多！难道观众全程就只看人家接吻么？！太过分了！  
嫉妒的火苗在眼中蹿腾。  
“说，跟谁学的？”身体压下去，双手抓着都暻秀纤细地好像一掰就折断的手腕，将其桎梏在头顶。  
边伯贤愤愤不平，发狠地顶进去，惹得身下的都暻秀粗喘。  
都暻秀抽出手，手指摸着边伯贤的耳朵安抚。  
“刚才的，和……在戏里的……都是跟你学的。”  
胸腔瞬间充满了幸福的膨胀感。  
这是今晚都暻秀第一次说出这么直白的话，还带着一点撩人的意味。  
边伯贤一边落下深吻，一边想着酒真是个好东西啊，好东西。下次再开瓶香槟吧，味道会不会更香甜呢？  
都暻秀的身体被翻转，正面朝下跪在床上。  
边伯贤可以看到臀部的肌肉在粗壮的性器推入的时候收紧着。  
将玻璃杯里最后一点红酒倒在背上，酒红色的液体顺着背脊凹下去的流畅弧线缓慢地流到腰窝，边伯贤用舌头沿着水痕从上到下舔舐干净。  
向前挺腰顶入甬道的深处。手摸索到身前，套弄起都暻秀的性器。  
“啊……”如红酒般甘醇的嗓音为自己发出色情的呻吟。  
都暻秀叫边伯贤完全失去了理智。

 边伯贤掐住都暻秀的腰身，大力摆动起胯部。  
沉重地喘息着，整根拔出，狠插到底。  
内壁的嫩肉随着动作被牵扯出来，体内的润滑液混着之前射进去的精液从穴口流出，大腿根撞击着饱满的臀部，肉体的相撞创造出黏腻的拍击声。  
“啊，嗯……”被蹂躏的羞耻感和极致的快感冲昏了头脑，理智暂时出走。情欲化作嘴里一声声的呻吟喘息。  
身体被推到床头，再猛地拉向床尾。  
双腿打颤发软，好几次差点要趴到床上，但都被边伯贤用蛮力拽回来。  
好像要死掉了，这种想法在脑海里一闪而过。  
肺部也开始像犯了哮喘一样换气，头脑缺氧，四肢无力，视线变得一片模糊。身体的状态就真的跟下一秒就要死去一样。  
沉沦在欲望中，神志也不清醒了，再加上酒精的作用，此刻，都暻秀竟把即将死亡的这个念头当真了。  
现在就死的话很不甘心啊。  
委屈和恐惧一下子涌上心头，眼眶发热，泪水夺眶而出。  
都暻秀小声抽泣着。  
“呜……”  
带着哭腔的叫声太好听了。  
听到都暻秀在他身下狼狈地呜咽着，暴虐的欲望升起。  
青筋凸起的双手粗鲁地抓着臀部，捏到臀瓣在手里变形。  
边伯贤咬紧后牙槽，更加发狠地捅入。  
“啊！”  
“呜，呜……啊……啊！啊！”  
凌乱的床单在视线里快速的晃动，都暻秀攥着床单，手指用力到指尖发白。  
"暻秀啊……叫我的名字。"  
"伯贤……"  
"暻秀……"  
在边伯贤手里的性器将要射精，都暻秀的视线被泪水模糊……  
"伯贤啊……"  
“嗯！！”"啊！！"  
边伯贤发出野兽般的低吼，凶器用尽全力顶入甬道的最里端，被嫩肉搅紧着终于达到了高潮。  
都暻秀拔高了声调尖叫出来，后背绷紧，高仰着头，性器在边伯贤的手中释放。  
脑海一片空白，时间好像静止了，抽搐着感觉到体内的性器一股股地射出滚烫的精液。  
几秒后身体像砰然倒塌的大厦脱力地倒下去。边伯贤的双手扶着腰身，下半身才得以维持跪着的动作。  
边伯贤剧烈起伏的胸膛贴着都暻秀的后背。呼出热气，意犹未尽地对着瘦削的蝴蝶骨又吻又舔。  
休息片刻，缓过神的边伯贤慢慢地退出性器。  
“嗯……”都暻秀急喘着。红肿的小穴一张一合地吐出粘稠的白色精液，大部分直接滴到床单上，剩下的液体沿着大腿根内侧流下来。白皙浑圆的臀瓣被蹂躏的留下狰狞的发红的指痕。都暻秀目光失焦，小脸上挂着泪珠。  
漂亮的娃娃被狠狠蹂躏过的样子。  
边伯贤擦掉眼泪，吻着湿润的眼睛。下次一定要正入，好好欣赏暻秀哭泣的样子。  
都暻秀朝上平躺好，性器轻微地抖动着，边伯贤伸手握住。  
“嗯……啊……”  
性器被揉捏着，都暻秀皱着眉，身体弓起最大的弧度痉挛着。  
最后挤出来的液体已经是透明的。  
脱力落回床上。  
都暻秀的精力完全被榨干，连抬起手指的力气都没有了。  
边伯贤从小腹一直吻到下巴，含住都暻秀的嘴唇亲吻。  
视觉上，身体上，精神上的占有欲终于得到了充分的满足。

 清洗干净的两个人重新躺回床上。  
边伯贤抱着都暻秀，鼻端贴近发旋闻着属于都暻秀的气息。  
都暻秀全身被咬过的地方开始微微发麻。  
“狗……”都暻秀小声地嘟囔着。  
“什么？”  
边伯贤侧耳去听。  
都暻秀咬牙切齿地在他耳边说：“你是属狗的吗？乱咬人。”。  
边伯贤勾起坏笑：“只咬你。”  
都暻秀一口咬住边伯贤的耳朵，惹得边伯贤疼得大叫。

月光洒进来，两人头靠在一起安睡着。  
半夜里，都暻秀在温暖的臂膀中迷迷糊糊地醒来，疲惫地半睁着眼，轻吻熟睡的恋人的发梢。  
有谁知道呢？我也想你，想到快疯了。  
END.


End file.
